


Homewrecker

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh is already married when he meets Gilfoyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard was panicking about Pied Piper getting hacked. In addition to extra security measures at the office, he’d decided someone had to come to his and Dinesh’s house to make sure there was no chance of their home computers getting breached. 

“Are you the security expert?” Richard asked when he opened the door.

Dinesh looked over Gilfoyle and said, “Of course he is.” 

Gilfoyle walked in and said, “I don’t usually take corporate gigs but you guys are pretty legit.”

“Thanks,” Richard said. “Thanks for coming. I’m really worried about someone stealing my IP.”

“Our IP,” Dinesh murmured. Richard didn’t acknowledge this, but Gilfoyle gave Dinesh a look. 

“I wrote a lot of it,” Dinesh told Gilfoyle.

“Okay, well, I have to go put out a bunch of fires at the office. Dinesh, can you stay here and watch him?” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a really good use of my talents,” Dinesh said.

“Okay. Bye,” Richard said before leaving. 

Gilfoyle turned to Dinesh. “I’m Gilfoyle,” he said.

“Dinesh.” 

“So, you work at Pied Piper but you also live here?” he asked.

“I’m Richard’s husband,” Dinesh told him. 

“Oh. Wow. You guys do not give off that vibe at all,” Gilfoyle told him. 

Dinesh made a little non-committal grunt.

“Like, the love is long gone,” Gilfoyle said. “It was like watching my parents interact.” 

“Can you get to the security stuff?” Dinesh asked.

Gilfoyle nodded. 

 

Dinesh was annoyed at having to supervise the help like some housewife while Richard did real work, but he quickly started to enjoy watching Gilfoyle. There was something very manly about the efficient, determined way he went about working. Dinesh could see why so much porn started off with guys coming over to do work on someone’s house.   
Gilfoyle opened his toolbox and took out a sledge hammer. Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows, but felt like there was no way that Gilfoyle was actually going to use that.

When Gilfoyle knocked a whole in the wall, Dinesh shouted, “Holy shit!” 

Gilfoyle looked over at him. “Oh. Right. You’re here,” he said. “Yeah, right now you have a hard drive with a lot of the work you guys have done wirelessly connected to your computers. That’s pretty fucking stupid, so.” Gilfoyle took some ethernet cables out of his toolbox.

“So, you’re just going to make holes in my walls and run cables all over my meticulously designed house?” he asked.

“Well, I just assumed that would be preferable to someone stealing or corrupting your IP,” Gilfoyle said. “I mean, you’re a coder not a fucking housewife, right?” 

“Yeah. Right,” Dinesh said. After a second, he said with more conviction, “Yeah! Thank you.” 

“Great,” Gilfoyle said. He pulled his shirt off and then pulled his hair back in a ponytail before he started hooking up all the cables. 

Dinesh watched him and tried to keep himself from commenting out loud on how sweaty Gilfoyle was. 

 

Gilfoyle was trying to connect two extension cords that weren’t quite reaching. “Shit. One of these is caught on that screw in your wall. Could you unscrew it for me? My pocket knife is right in my back pocket.” 

“Yeah,” Dinesh said, blinking and trying to pull himself out of his day dreams. “Wait, it’s in your… sorry, where is it?” 

“Right in my back pocket,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh was having trouble picking up on whether Gilfoyle was intentionally trying to flirt with him. “Right. Okay,” he said. He reached in and tried, unsuccessfully, to not think about how nice Gilfoyle’s ass was. 

He pulled the pocket knife out, but just as he did, Gilfoyle connected the extension cords and then dropped them. “Oh, look at that, I got it. Which means my work is done,” he said.

Dinesh blinked at him.

“You can put that pocket knife back now,” Gilfoyle told him.

“But… your hands are free now,” Dinesh said. “So you could just do it.”

“I could,” Gilfoyle told him. 

Dinesh stared at him. He slid the pocket knife back into Gilfoyle’s back pocket while Gilfoyle watched him. Gilfoyle kept staring at him with those big eyes. After a second, Dinesh nervously slid his other hand into the other pocket. Gilfoyle grinned and started kissing him hard. Dinesh kissed back aggressively. 

Gilfoyle pulled Dinesh down so they were both on the floor and pinned him. Dinesh gasped. “Well, that’s a new sensation,” he said.

“I’ll bet,” Gilfoyle said, grinning at him. Gilfoyle kissed him hard, then said against his ear, “You seem like you’ve never been fucked hard and good in your life.”

Dinesh breathily said, “That’s not inaccurate.” 

Gilfoyle pulled Dinesh’s clothes off. When Dinesh was naked, Gilfoyle pulled his legs up and spanked him hard a couple of times. Dinesh gasped. “Holy shit. Thank you,” he said.

Gilfoyle grinned down at him. “Did you just thank me for spanking you?” 

Dinesh shrugged a little. “Ahdunno. Maybe a little.” 

Gilfoyle laughed. “You’re so fucking hot,” he told him. Dinesh looked up at him with surprise. “You’re so pretty,” he said before kissing down Dinesh’s neck. 

Gilfoyle pushed Dinesh’s legs down so his ankles were by his head, then started licking his asshole hard. Dinesh moaned happily. “Holy shit,” he said. “Holy fuck.” When Gilfoyle lifted his head, Dinesh said, “No. Keep going.” 

Gilfoyle grinned and said, “Okay, babe, whatever you want.” He went back to licking Dinesh’s asshole, even harder this time. Dinesh moaned happily. 

Gilfoyle lifted his head and affectionately sucked on the tip of Dinesh’s tip for a second before he sat up. He pulled his pants off. He didn’t have anything on under them, which Dinesh thought was incredibly sexy. 

Gilfoyle took a condom out of his pocket and put it on before he pushed into Dinesh.

Dinesh moaned. “Holy fucking shit,” he said. 

“You feel amazing,” Gilfoyle told him. He pushed deep into him. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

He rocked back and forth as Dinesh writhed beneath him. 

Gilfoyle roughly petted Dinesh’s hair and asked, “Who’s my pretty little thing?” 

“I am!” Dinesh said excitedly. 

“Fuck yeah, you are,” Gilfoyle told him breathily. He started fucking him harder.

Dinesh moaned. “Can you go any deeper?” he asked.

Gilfoyle grabbed onto Dinesh’s hips and pulled down on them hard as he slammed into him. 

“Fuck!” Dinesh shouted. “Holy shit. That’s perfect.” 

Gilfoyle pushed deep into him a few more times before he came. 

“Holy shit,” Dinesh said, breathing hard.

Gilfoyle lightly sucked on Dinesh’s tip again, then lifted his head and asked, “Do you want to fuck me?”

Dinesh propped himself up on his elbows. “Yeah? I can do that?” he asked.

Gilfoyle chuckled. “You can do whatever you want with me, pretty thing.” 

“Will you get on top?” Dinesh asked.

“Sure thing.” Gilfoyle kissed him, then put a condom on him. He straddled Dinesh and started lowering down on his cock.

“God, that’s nice,” Dinesh said. 

Gilfoyle grinned down at him and said, “I love sitting on your dick, babe.”

Dinesh groaned. “I, um, I love having you sit on my dick,” he said.

Gilfoyle petted Dinesh’s hair hard as he rode his cock. 

He threw his head back and moaned, tightening around Dinesh as he rode his dick.

“Fuck,” Dinesh said breathily as he came inside Gilfoyle. 

Gilfoyle threw both of the condoms away.

“No, not in there, Richard sees that garbage!” Dinesh said. 

“Uh, how about I throw a bunch of garbage out on top of them instead of carrying used condoms in my pocket to a garbage can in a different house, like an insane person would?” Gilfoyle suggested.

“I guess that’ll work,” Dinesh said. He watched as Gilfoyle threw out the plastic and paper he’d used in the course of his security work.

As he pulled his clothes on, he asked, “You want my number so we can fuck again?” 

Dinesh’s euphoria was slowly wearing off and he was realizing the gravity of what he’d done. “Um. I better not because that would be really wrong,” he said.

“Doing it the first time was wrong,” Gilfoyle said flatly.

Dinesh glared at him and said, “Yeah. I’m aware of that, asshole. But, it’s too late now.” 

“I just thought since you did it once, you might be morally open to doing it again,” Gilfoyle told him.

“I’m not,” Dinesh said. “You’re just really sexy and, um…”

Gilfoyle smiled and stepped closer to him. He held out a business card. 

“I’m not taking that,” Dinesh said. 

Gilfoyle tossed the card onto the pile of Dinesh’s clothes. “Hope I hear from you,” he said.

“You won’t,” Dinesh called after him. He picked the card up and put it in his underwear drawer so he wouldn’t lose it.


	2. Chapter 2

“How’d it go with the security guy?” Richard asked as he got in bed.

Dinesh had been dicking around on his laptop, trying to act like everything was normal. “What?” he asked as he put the laptop away.

“How’d it go with the security guy?” Richard repeated.

“Oh. Fine. Normal,” Dinesh said.

“Okay, good.” Richard sat back and closed his eyes.

“Hey, um… do you want to have sex?” Dinesh asked.

“What? With you?” Richard asked.

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows.

Richard shook his head. “Sorry. Of course with you. Um… no? I just, you know, we’re married now so the nice thing about that is we don’t have to, like, work at it, you know?” 

“Did you just call fucking me ‘work’?” Dinesh asked him.

“Oh. I mean, yeah, but…” 

Dinesh realized it was fucked up of him to try to make Richard the bad guy all things considered, so he shook his head and said, “Sorry. Forget about it. I’m so sorry, Richard.”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Richard said.

“No, I mean it. You’re all stressed and I’m bugging you…”

“It’s really fine,” Richard said. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Dinesh repeated miserably. 

Richard did a slight double take but then said, “I really need to go to bed, man.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Me too,” Dinesh said.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks went by in which Dinesh was able to push Gilfoyle to the back of his mind, but now he was staring at his business card and seriously considering it. He decided to write out a pros and cons lost.

Fifteen minutes had passed and all he had was “cons: it is inexcusably wrong” and “pros: it would feel really good.” 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he murmured as he started entering Gilfoyle’s number into his phone.

“Luci4 Independent Security,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh cringed. “God, your company name is stupid,” he said. He frowned and asked, “Wait, are you the actual Lucifer? Oh my God, you are, aren’t you? That explains all the sin and temptation.”

Gilfoyle chuckled and said, “That’s very flattering.”

“I shouldn’t be talking to you,” Dinesh said.

“But, you are,” Gilfoyle said. 

“Richard is a great guy,” Dinesh told him.

“I’m sure lots of people are great guys. That doesn’t mean you have to be married to them.”

“But, the fact that I agreed to marry him does,” Dinesh said.

“So, you have to be miserable for the rest of your life because of a promise your past self made?” Gilfoyle asked with disgust.

“I mean, yeah, that’s kind of what the fuck marriage is. Every decent person knows that,” Dinesh said. 

“You called me,” Gilfoyle reminded him. 

“That is true,” Dinesh murmured. “I’m very lonely. Like, crushingly lonely. I have been for a while.” He quickly added, “Not just in that way. I mean, yeah, a lot in that way. But… do you want to maybe spend some time together and talk? Just talk. Just to talk.” 

“I will,” Gilfoyle said. “One question first: do you have any interest at all in conversation with me?”

“Yeah. Sure,” Dinesh said.

“Really? Because it seems like all you really know about me is that I’m really good at having sex with you,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Well, let’s get to know each other,” Dinesh said. 

There was a long pause and then Gilfoyle said, “Okay. I’ll text you my address.” He hung up.

 

“God, this apartment is gross,” Dinesh said, wrinkling up his nose as he walked into Gilfoyle’s place.

“Well, we’re not all married to CEOs,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh glared at him and said, “I’m worth over thirty million dollars on my own, I’m a founder of Pied Piper and the CTO.” 

“I’m sorry,” Gilfoyle said. “That’s really fucking impressive, man. You want a beer?”

“Yes, please,” Dinesh said as he sat down. Gilfoyle sat down next to him and set two beers down on the table in front of them.

“Well. Go ahead,” Gilfoyle said.

“Go ahead with what?” Dinesh asked.

“Give me all your justifications for why you cheated. I know you’re dying to explain it away out loud.” 

“Fuck you, man,” Dinesh said. “You slept with a married man, you know.” 

“Yeah and do you want to know why I did that?” Gilfoyle asked him.

“Fine. Tell me,” Dinesh said.

“I don’t care about anyone besides myself or any system of morality. I’m what’s gnerally called a bad person. Now you go.” 

Dinesh opened his mouth and then closed it. “Richard and I…” he began. He closed his mouth and sighed. “I did something bad and there’s no excuse for it,” he said, finally. 

Gilfoyle nodded a little. 

Dinesh knew the right thing would be to leave it at that, but he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “You’re really fucking sexy and I know that shouldn’t be a good enough reason, but I was really fucking excited and I’d never felt that before, ever. And I just wanted to. Okay? I wanted to. It wasn’t ‘well, this guy’s nice. I guess I’ll keep dating him. Kissing him didn’t feel bad, guess I’ll keep doing that too. Time to have sex and then get married because that’s the progression and now this is what my life is. It wasn’t that. It felt good. And I didn’t even know it could feel that good.”

Gilfoyle nodded again. 

“I know it’s no excuse for cheating and lying,” Dinesh murmured. 

“Well, I think you should do whatever you want,” Gilfoyle said. He leaned in a little.

Dinesh leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. Dinesh pulled away and shook his head. “I can’t. Not again.”

“So, you really came over just to talk?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Well, you’re the only person I can talk about this with. I can’t tell any of my friends. They’re all also friends with Richard. I’m pretty sure they all like him better.” 

“You sure you can’t just… push down your guilt and be with me?” Gilfoyle asked. “We could have a really good time together.” 

“I know,” Dinesh said. “But no. Cheating is wrong.” 

“Well, in light of everything you’ve said to me, do you think you’re going to break up with your husband?” 

Dinesh thought about it and then said, “I’m not going to break up with my husband for someone who’s just good at fucking.” 

“Even if I am totally worthless aside from my dick,” Gilfoyle said. “You should probably find someone who you’re actually attracted to and be with them, right?” 

“I guess. I don’t know.” Dinesh stood up. “Uh, thanks for the beer.”

“You barely had any,” Gilfoyle said.

“I just really should go,” Dinesh said. “Thanks for letting me vent about this stuff.”

“That stuff you said about only being with Richard because he’s nice isn’t going to just go away,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Okay, well, I’m not going to take romantic advice from some guy who just goes around seducing married people all the time…” Dinesh murmured as he backed towards the door. 

“Not that I care what you think about me, but for your information,” Gilfoyle said. “I don’t just go around seducing married people all the time. I felt something, just like you felt something.” 

Dinesh looked at him with surprise. “Okay, now I really should go.” 

Gilfoyle turned away and started chugging his beer down as Dinesh left.


End file.
